Resident Evil: Masks of the Dead
by Choatic-C
Summary: The old team of S.T.A.R.S. has dispanded and Raccoon City has been long since destroyed. But, the terror is not yet over. If you read it Review it Chapter 4 is now up
1. Default Chapter

"" - Indicates speech  
[] - Indicates machinery talking/typing  
{} - Indicates thought  
() - Indicates camera/movements/narrator  
  
This is my first shot at an RE fic. Yes it is written like a script tell me if you don't like it and I'll change it for the second chapter original RE story is not mine please don't sue me!!  
  
Resident Evil: Masks of the Dead  
(Opens on the destruction which had taken place in Raccoon City)  
  
Narrator: Years ago following a sudden and disastrous outbreak of the T and G viruses Raccoon city was destroyed. The remnants of the special unit S.T.A.R.S. has since been forgotten and spread to all corners of the country. Two teams are now in charge of any case coming up the small remnants of STARS now called Barracuda. This team consists of a great many people all trained in separate skills to incorporate to missions.   
  
(Goes to a briefing room it's dark a glow being given over the room by a large computer. A man in a suit and short neat cut hair and beard stand at the front of a long table over the computer reads a large word: Seta)  
  
Man: now listen, we've had several complaints generating around the city west of raccoon city we have to act now...  
  
(As the man talks camera pans around the table starts with a man with curly hair chewing on a toothpick a look of tiredness and boredom circulating from his face. After it pans to another man with spiked hair and red goggles on his forehead a look of plain annoyance on his face. Pans to a woman with red hair evidently sitting next to the next man leaning against his shoulder. Heads around to table showing people doing various things only a slight few paying real attention to the man talking.)   
  
Man: and that's it your assignments are to classify the areas assigned to your battalion. I suggest you try not to screw up or it's on our necks and you will ALL end up dead any questions?  
  
(Groans come from around the table. The people obviously ready to leave)  
  
Man: all right then, your all excused  
  
(people hurriedly start to leave the table and gather their things. The curly haired man looks at a digital clock on the wall)  
  
Luke: "bastard kept us here for 6 hours"  
Young man: "Yeah but at least now going to sleep doesn't sound half bad!"  
(He smacks the obviously more skilled man on the shoulder and walks away)  
Luke: "rookies...ain't that right Kyle"  
Kyle: "Yeah...unskilled and brainless"  
(It's evident that Kyle is suffering for severe tiredness as he nods in and out of consciousness)  
Red Headed Girl: "Kyle it's time to go now this involves waking up"  
Kyle: "Yeah...great see ya there Jessica"  
Jessica: "just get up and get to a real bed"  
Luke: "Yeah man you remember what happened last time you feel asleep in a chair"  
Kyle: "Alright I'm up I'm up!"  
(it fades and shows black screen for awhile)  
  
[Two days later]  
  
(Fades in to seen inside helicopter the man now known as Luke sitting over the edge looking out the door. Kyle, now known as, is sitting against the back of the seats. 12 people in all shown sitting around the helicopter doing random things)   
  
Kyle: "Alright this is the deal, I'll put this in words you can actually understand unlike Zeek. In the western area about 7 miles from where Raccoon City used to be we have heard several accounts of people acting strange. Certain cases involve people getting weird skin conditions and acting "animal like" two areas have been classified as "Hot Spots" and we have been sent to check them. The city has been evacuated so we shouldn't find many people still there. Area One is a mall somewhere in the inner city this is our first drop off point. The last report from the mall is that some people would start getting how shall I say "dumber" at a fast pace. One case in point a new guy in one shop was working and complained of feeling sick. When approached he responded by biting his manager in the hand. Since police had seen behavior like this before they decided to condemn the mall but took too long. The area was classified Bio zone territory and shut down. I'll fill you in on the mission tactics when we land."  
Luke: "alright great they give us the clean up job. Christ, ok check weapons"  
(You hear clicking going through the group and guns are loaded)  
Luke: "Ok listen up ladies me and Kyle run this operation from here on make sure you work on staying alive till we classify the area. One thing no matter where you are remembers to keep one round on you. Don't use this round on anything but yourself this is your easy ticket out of a painful and agonizing death. Now you all have the best weapons in the cache so use these well."  
  
(fade out)   
  
(Upon landing the team looks around they see a large mall near the area)  
  
Kyle: "Ok first target is the mall each team has been assigned four to each. Stay with your team we're not making ANY mistakes and splitting up like idiots. Now move out!"  
Luke: "Right and remember to watch yourselves."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Author: Yes I know the chapters short and no action has come yet but that's the point to keep you reading. Tell me what you think so far and if I should kill this or not. Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2:The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
(I've decided not to use the script way of writing this thing. Sorry to any of you who liked it...if any)  
  
Resident Evil: Masks Of The Dead  
Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins  
  
The team moved towards the decollate looking mall. The sounds of people loading guns and checking equipment could be heard. At the head of the group a man with black Kyle and Luke walked each with an AR-10 in his hand.  
  
Kyle looked at the building and fixed his goggles. He ran his hand through his spiked hair one last time and turned to the group. "Alright you know what to do each go in and STAY with your group. You will die if you are separated."  
  
"And always remember to watch all directions. You never know where the enemy might come from." Luke spit out another toothpick and checked his gun. "Alright lets go. Group S2 you take the basement level. Group S3 you go to the second level. S4 will head to the third."  
  
"Alright, break!" Kyle yelled. Each team headed to their respective locations as ordered. Kyle took a look around at the broken windows and havoc inside the building. "They sent us to a death hole."  
  
* * *   
  
Team S2 walked through the basement level. The lead man of the group whose name was Richard walked along a narrow hallway his teammates following close behind. He had heard the data reports of what happened in the original series of events and knew that whatever these things were they could come out of absolutely nowhere.   
  
They all walked into a large room at the end of the hall. They were greeted with corpses. Dozens upon dozens of corpses all lying around with bite marks all over their bodies. Some were missing legs, others arms. The floor was stained with pools of blood. They kept moving wanting to clear the room as fast as possible. Richard saw a door and headed to it. Unfortunately while walking to the door none of them saw the movement in the back of the room. This movement was small...but crucial.   
  
"I think I'll wait here for a minute I want to make sure we don't get boxed in." One of the members of the team said.  
  
"Fine, but keep it timed to no more than a minute remember what the captain said about splitting up."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
The man waited for a while. The other members walked into several rooms each time finding nothing but boxes of clothing and other materials. The man looked back into the door that they had gone into. His last mistake ever. When he turned around he was greeting by several extremely decomposed bodies grabbing onto him each taking a bite out of his flesh.  
  
Had the other members been out in the hall they would have heard the sound of tearing flesh and the crunching of bones. Followed by a few moans. But they didn't... they head nothing.  
  
As they walks back into the hallway they thought it was time to return to the rendezvous point and wait for the others as far as they could tell this was DEFINATLY capable of being labeled biohazard.   
  
As they stepped into the large room they saw people standing weakly around a body they recognized the body but it was too late. Each was blanketed by a decomposed human being and devoured alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the rendezvous point Kyle talked into his walkie-talkie. "S2 team respond, S2 team respond" no answer was on the other end just static.   
  
"We can go and check it out sir" one of the members of another team said.  
  
"No" Kyle said harshly. They're already dead...  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Although it looks like no one even bothered to read chapter one but whatever. I'll get started on chapter three real soon. Send me an e-mail of what you think of this to me at holywind2k1@hotmail.com k peace! 


	3. Chapter 3: Death's Dignity

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Resident Evil: Masks of the Dead   
Chapter 3: Death's Dignity   
  
Luke walked around talking into his radio. "Nothing there yet either? We should be getting more results than this." He looked at his group and then turned back to the radio. "Keep looking...over."  
  
* * *  
  
Group S3 was having a hard time finding any conclusive evidence of the area being called an official 'biohazard' and were getting both jumpy and annoyed. This group was lead by a man named Michael. He was known on the team for being one of the most composed. He noticed a clothing store on the level that was more torn apart than the others.   
  
"Let's look in there keep on your guard. We're not gonna die here." He and the rest of the team entered the store looking around at the shredded clothing everywhere and blood spatters all over the walls and floors.   
  
"My god what happened here?" He said to himself knowing perfectly well what it was but not wanting to really admit it. "You two search the changing rooms we'll head to the back."   
  
Two of the men headed in the directions they were told to go to. Michael and another member of his team stayed behind for a second then went into the back rooms.   
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile...Kyle checked his watch. "We've got 3 more hours in this fucking scum whole." He ran his eyes across the area. It was in shambles. Windows were broken stores were ripped apart and above all the foul stench of rotting flesh lingered in the air.   
  
"Yeah but what're ya gonna do?" Luke said taking a picture of the area with a mini camera. "You think Zeek cares about what we do? He's too damned obsessed with Alpha and Bravo to care about Barracuda at all let alone Seta team." He said this with a great deal of sarcasm.  
  
"True" Kyle said flatly. He then looked around. "Wonder what happened to S3?"  
  
* * *  
  
The two members of the S3 unit were making their way through the changing rooms. One stopped suddenly. He thought he had heard a strange sound. He couldn't quite make it out but it frightened him to think of what it was.........chewing?  
  
He slowly pushed open one door. Nothing in it but the sound did increase. He made his way over to the second door. Just as he went to push it open he noted something that felt like liquid on his boot. He looked down to see a pool of blood forming around his foot. Suddenly the door swung open quickly he brought his gaze up to meet his last mortal sight. He had time to see a decomposed face lunging just before his face was ripped off.  
  
The other man swore he heard a door open then a large thud. He went to the area where he had heard it. Shame he was concentrating so hard he neglected to pay attention to the scuffing of feet somewhere behind him. As he saw his comrade lying on the floor being ripped to pieced by several monsters. He raised his gun and fired a full clip into the things. Two dropped but got back up very slowly and started making their ways towards him. As he tried to back up he bumped into something, which felt human but weaker. He turned around and was brought down by another one of the rotting pieces of meat, which was once human. He fired randomly around but was eventually engulfed in a sea of decay and rot.   
  
Away from that area Michael lie...dead. His head had been severed from his body and feasted on by the creatures. His companion had just simply been devoured...kicking and screaming till the very end.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyle and Luke both knew what they had heard and knew the sound well.   
  
"Gunfire?"  
  
"Yeah, no mistaking it."  
  
They both ran towards where they heard it, the two men in their group following them the whole way. As they reached an archway each pulled out a zip line and managed to get to the upper level.   
  
Luke looked at the two men below. "Stay together and don't move"  
  
The last piece of information the two men below would ever receive again...  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Author: I'd like to thank the academy...yes, yes thank you thank you! But seriously I think this is coming out pretty good so far. I'd like to thank my friend Andy cause if it wasn't for that miserable bastard I wouldn't have started writing this to begin with. Review this please!!!! Even if it's just a two word review saying 'this sucks' it's better than nothing! 


	4. Sea of the Dead /Army of Humanity

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1   
  
  
Resident Evil: Masks of the Dead  
Chapter 4: Sea of the Dead /Army of Humanity  
  
Kyle and Luke both made their way through the halls stepping over broken benches and anything left that might have been human. They were unaware of the carnage-taking place below them and as they walked their two comrades were being engorged upon by a mass of what used to be human.   
  
"This was a big mistake coming here." Luke said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Tell me about it." Kyle said as he stepped over a downed trash receptacle. "This shouldn't have even been classified as a mission. They should've just sent in a re-co naissance team in and had them label it biohazard."   
  
They continued walking in a careful silence looking for any sign of danger or any live member of the team. Luke made his way over to one of the stores. He turned back to Kyle before speaking his thoughts.  
  
"I think this might be the place. The scanners are picking up a lot of heat readings coming from the back of this store."  
  
Kyle nodded and both of them proceeded to head into the store. They heard the distinct sound of crunching and tearing and could tell it was coming from the back of the store near the changing areas.  
  
"This is it. No telling how many could be behind that wall so I'd say be ready with a secondary weapon." Kyle checked his weapon and with a click made his way over to one of the two doors. With a kick the door swung open and the two rushed into the now dark room. The slice of last that cast itself into the room landed upon the standing figure of Steven Jennings. One of Michael's companions on the S3 unit.   
  
Luke ran forward and laid his hand upon one of the man's shoulders. "Good Job man you took out all of these things without help." As Luke complimented the member of the team Steven slowly turned around sluggishly revealing his half eaten face and his jaw hanging by a thread on the right side.  
  
Luke stumbled back as Steven grabbed his shoulders and opened what was left of his jaws to bite into his flesh. Luke closed his eyes preparing for the searing pain of teeth being sunken into his shoulder. He awaited it with malice until he heard the gunshot of a Desert Eagle magnum fire. He then opened his eyes revealing the bloody stump of the head, which belonged to the man known as Steven Jennings. Luke pushed the body of him quickly and looked up as Kyle stepped out of the shadows his smoking magnum in his right hand.  
  
"Are you done or are you planning on using him to keep you warm and safe?" Kyle smirked and put his hand down to help up his almost fallen comrade.  
  
"Thanks... I really need humor in my life at a time like this." Luke said shakily as he got to his feet. They both walked out of the room and made they're way out back into the dim hall.   
  
"We're going to have to check the chemical content in the area." Kyle said as they got into the hall.  
  
"That represented in green right?" Luke said as he took his goggles off from around his neck and placed them over his eyes.   
  
"Right" Kyle said taking his off of his forehead and as well placing them over his eyes.  
  
They both pressed a small button on the sides of the goggles and gasped slightly as the entire area of the mall lit up in green.   
  
"That is not good." Luke said putting the goggles back around his neck.  
  
"Not at all" Kyle said. Lets head back to Mario and Darren. Hopefully they've fended off most of the threats for now. They both started walking back to the original area where they left the last two members.   
  
As they got closer they heard the sounds of moaning getting louder. They looked over the railing and saw a living sea of rot and decomposition accompanied by loud moaning and dragging of feet.   
  
"Shit!" Kyle yelled looking away. "This is bullshit you know that right!? We're not getting enough for this...this...Bullshit!!!"   
  
"Calm down already we don't need to freak out. We have to contact the chopper and tell him to land on the roof."   
  
Kyle looked down at the mass of gore. "That's the problem, Mario was the only one who could do that!"   
  
Luke looked over the ledge at Mario's half eaten body. He noticed on his hip he had a radio and a communicator. "Damnit! Then one of us is gonna have to go get it." Kyle then leaned over edge and pointed to the growling mess. "Yeah problem I'd loved to see either one of us come back alive. Plus, we can't throw a grenade because it'll destroy the radio."  
  
Luke looked around trying to assess the situation.  
  
* * *   
  
Later they agreed that both would descend to the lower level. While one went for the radio the other would draw attention away. They agreed on who would draw attention and who would run. Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
  
"Ok best three out of five." Luke said, "This time I can't"  
  
"I told you for the last time I cover you run why, would you not want to run?"  
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
They started shimmying down their previously placed wires. Kyle began firing his magnum into the sea of living dead.  
  
"Common... You want some," Kyle screamed at them as they began to swarm beneath him.  
  
Luke fell the ground with a thud next to Mario's body.  
  
"Kyle I got it we can get out of..." Luke suddenly went silent as he heard a sicken thud against the wall in front of him. Another and another that wall sudden splintered away as a massive him like creature stepped into view. Luke's eyes gazed up at an eight-foot tyrant.  
  
"Oh shit!"   
  
The tyrant grasped Luke by the back of the neck and lifted him ten feet into the air over its head. Luke kicked at its head frantically. Shots rang out from Kyle's MP5. Severing the Tyrants arm in a flail of bone chips and blood spatters. Luke fell to the ground gasping for air; the tyrants arm still gripping the back of his neck.  
  
The Tyrant began and slow advance to Kyle. Luke quickly pulled out his auto-shotgun and proceeded to fire several shells into the tyrants back. The Tyrant reached to it's back and dropped to one knee it what seemed to Kyle like pain. Kyle followed up by firing a quick burst into its head. The Tyrant slumped over and lay still.   
  
Kyle covered Luke's ascend up the wire then quickly made his way up himself as the area they have just left was quickly engulfed by zombies.   
  
Luke turned on the radio and began to frantically yell into the radio. "Chopper one! This is team Seta! Repeat this is team Seta!" He received nothing but static for a second before a rough voice could be heard through it. "The mall...s' being engulfed...I...can get to...ou through...th...roof" The sound was then nothing but static.  
  
"Well you heard the man lets get to the roof. They both checked their weapons and began the treacherous journey to the roof of the building.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: I know I know I haven't worked on this since like forever. I just started up today thank god the chapters to this thing don't take very long to write. I'll have chapter 5 up really soon.  
  
Thanks to Andy for writing some of the part with the Tyrant and for harassing me into finishing this. 


End file.
